With the development of science and technology, an increasing number of mobile terminals have entered people's life, such as smart phones and tablets. A user can install a variety of applications on a mobile terminal. Accordingly, an increasing amount of data needs to be stored locally on the mobile terminal. The data can have different formats and frequently changing structures, which can seriously affect read and write performance of the mobile terminal and can reduce the efficiency of development, operation, and maintenance of the applications.